


Drabble: Laugh it up

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_helens78"><a href="http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://helens78.livejournal.com/"><b>helens78</b></a></span> likes to pester me for Domestic!Fic and since she's written two drabbles today already since I'm an evil queen of <strike>numbers</strike> pictures, I figured I should accede to her good idea. ;) *snogs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Laugh it up

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) likes to pester me for Domestic!Fic and since she's written two drabbles today already since I'm an evil queen of ~~numbers~~ pictures, I figured I should accede to her good idea. ;) *snogs*

  
"I want to play horsey," Pierce said in all seriousness. He didn't even grin at Sean's incredulous look.

"You want to _what_?"

"Play horsey," Pierce repeated. "Climb on you. Ride you until you fall over, exhausted and spent. Not stopping until I'm done."

"And then stable me for the night on some hay?" Sean rolled his eyes and flicked the rubber band from the paper at Pierce, gun style. It hit Pierce on the nose.

Pierce gave him the finger. "And then we'd play doggie and you'd curl under the covers with me."

"Oh. That sounds fair."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."  
   
   
 


End file.
